


Пёс и незабудки

by soul_of_spring



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Cover Art, Drama, F/M, Quidditch, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2020-12-04 01:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring
Summary: Как оказалось, Амелию и Сириуса роднила не только любовь к квиддичу и незабудки.





	Пёс и незабудки

**Author's Note:**

> Это точно нигде не указано, но на всякий случай - АУ относительно возраста Амелии Боунс

Конверт был абсолютно белый. Амелия вертела его в руках, раздумывая, от кого могла быть эта анонимка. За четырнадцать лет работы в департаменте такие письма приходили ей не единожды, но автора всегда было легко определить. А сейчас не было ни единой зацепки.

Ещё раз проверив письмо на возможные проклятья, Амелия поправила монокль и вновь погрузилась в чтение:

_«Уважаемая мадам Боунс!_

_ Я знаю, что вы справедливый и честный человек, поэтому и пишу это письмо. _

_Сбежавший год назад Сириус Блэк на самом деле невиновен. Его подставил Питер Петтигрю._

_Вам, в отличие от многих, действительно важна истина. Прошу вас, займитесь этим делом!»_

Печатные неровные буквы удачно имитировали детский почерк, поэтому Амелия прибавила анониму еще балл за мастерство. В других обстоятельствах она бы даже решила, что письмо прислал Гарри Поттер, который, по словам Корнелиуса, был околдован Блэком. Еще раз зацепившись взглядом за имя преступника, Амелия с тяжелым вздохом произнесла заклинание, уничтожая послание. Сейчас у неё не было времени разбираться с этим. Да и желание вряд ли появится. 

* * *  
Похожий конверт появился снова через две недели. Амелия даже не знала, как реагировать: сложно было представить, чтобы кто-то из работников Министерства так радел за судьбу Блэка. Значит, аноним проникал в департамент поздним вечером, а это еще больше не нравилось Амелии.

Она даже решила аккуратно расспросить дежуривших авроров, не происходило ли ночью ничего подозрительного. Улыбчивая аврор Тонкс указала на двух стажеров, спешно снимавших свои форменные мантии. Так что аккуратно не вышло: они постоянно заикались и предлагали Амелии посмотреть все их рапорты. 

Оценив весь комизм ситуации, она отпустила несчастных мальчишек отсыпаться, будучи уверенной, что Руфус непременно придёт к ней после обеда. Но он превзошел её ожидания, появившись в кабинете всего лишь через два часа. 

— У вас получается напугать авроров лучше, чем это мог бы сделать я, — с порога заявил он. — В чем секрет, мадам Боунс? 

Амелия хмыкнула. В двадцать лет обращение «мадам Боунс» вызывало смущение и гордость, после тридцати — скорее, печаль и раздражение. Только с Руфусом было иначе: для него она всё равно оставалась «малышкой Мией», несмотря на видимость субординации.

— В монокле, — ответила Амелия, левитируя к нему чашку с кофе. — Могу тебе одолжить на пару дней. 

— Пока, пожалуй, откажусь, — усмехнулся Руфус, накладывая на дверь заглушающие чары, — а то, учитывая всю нервотрёпку перед проведением финала Чемпионата по квиддичу, аврорам придётся еще и по флакончику умиротворяющего бальзама выдавать. 

— Хорошо, что напомнил, — Амелия сделала несколько пометок в пергаменте, — надо предупредить Крауча, что не все из списка болгарской делегации сдали документы для въезда. 

— Я бы на твоём месте поручил Фоули разбираться со всем этим. Последние две недели Барти сам не свой, а ты, Мия, не перестала быть для него раздражающим фактором.

— Руфус, но ведь уже десять лет прошло…

— Целых десять лет, за которые ты еще больше закрепилась на должности, с которой его отстранили. — Руфус с наслаждением сделал большой глоток кофе. — Поверь мне, я давно знаю Крауча. Ты прочно занимаешь третье место в списке людей, которых Барти ненавидит, как бы он ни был вежлив с тобой. 

— Звучит очень оптимистично.

— Грюм своей параноидальностью научил меня всегда быть бдительным. Тебе тоже стоит. 

— Стараюсь как могу, — пробормотала Амелия.

— Кстати об этом… Что-то произошло в департаменте ночью?

Амелия молча протянула так и не распечатанное письмо Руфусу. Он несколько раз прочёл послание, перед тем как вернуть его обратно, и задумчиво произнёс:

— Неожиданно. И любопытно. Какое по счёту?

— Второе, — Амелия всё-таки развернула пергамент: возможно, оно отличалось от предыдущего.

_«Уважаемая мадам Боунс!_

_ Вероятно, чтобы вы поверили, мне стоит поведать вам эту историю подробнее. Кроме взрыва, Сириуса Блэка негласно осудили за предательство Джеймса и Лили Поттеров. Но это не так!_

_Хранителем тайны местонахождения Поттеров был Питер Петтигрю. Зная, что в Ордене Феникса есть предатель, Блэк специально говорил, что является хранителем, чтоб все его друзья были в безопасности. _

_Петтигрю и был тем предателем. После гибели Поттеров Сириус Блэк бросился искать его. Но Петтигрю подстроил взрыв, убил находившихся рядом магглов и сбежал._

_Ремус Люпин, который тоже был другом Поттеров, может подтвердить мои слова даже под сывороткой правды. Поговорите с ним!»_

— Мне хотелось бы верить, что это всё-таки кто-то из наших, — продолжила Амелия, откладывая письмо. — Хуже, если кто-то из посторонних приходит в мой кабинет как к себе домой.

— Согласен. С другой стороны, видимо, этого любителя истины волнует только Блэк. Возможно, тебе и правда стоит вызвать этого... Люпина?

— Не ожидала от тебя такой легковерности, Руфус. 

— Просто пока я читал, вспомнился молодой Блэк. Он был неплохим парнем, да и с Поттером они были действительно не разлей вода…

— Закадычная дружба не спасает от предательства, поверь мне, — чудом сдерживая злость, прошипела Амелия.

Она действительно знала: даже лучший друг может убить. Ведь это Ивэн Розье, гостивший у них каждое лето, привёл Пожирателей в дом Эдгара, и в семнадцать лет Амелия лишилась не только брата, но и родителей.

Сириус Блэк не раскаивался, не пытался просить прощения и уж тем более не кричал, что _не он_ виноват в гибели своих друзей. Учитывая его горячий нрав, семью и побег только через двенадцать лет, у Амелии не возникало и капли сомнения в приговоре Крауча, что бы ни шептало сердце. 

Вот только теперь кто-то упорно хотел, чтобы она пересмотрела дело Сириуса Блэка. Почему именно она? Потому что слышали, как Амелия помогла оправдать Бэгмена? И что, став главой департамента, просматривала часть дел осужденных Краучем Пожирателей? Или?..

Левая рука сама собой потянулась к кулону, спрятанному под мантией. Никто ведь не мог знать…

— Мия, я всё понимаю, — нарушил молчание Руфус. — Я тоже не думаю, что Блэк провёл столько лет в Азкабане из-за чьей-то блажи. Просто я знаю и ценю твою беспристрастность. Возможно, когда мои ребята поймают Блэка, стоит вспомнить об этих анонимках?

Беспристрастность… Амелия грустно улыбнулась. Она голыми руками придушила бы Ивэна во время суда, но он умер раньше, во время одной из стычек с Грюмом.

— Я подумаю, Руфус. Иногда стоит послушать и другую сторону. 

* * *  
Третье письмо Амелия обнаружила на своём столе двадцать первого августа, прибыв на работу после бессонной ночи. 

Делегация болгар увеличилась в два раза, а Бэгмен умудрился раздать уже все билеты в Верхнюю ложу. К тому же Фоули потерял документы на въезд заместителя Обланска, и полночи Амелия слушала вопли Крауча о некомпетентности своих сотрудников и, разумеется, самой себя. 

Она едва сдержалась, чтобы сразу же не сжечь анонимку: слишком это было не вовремя. Тем более что в своих мыслях Амелия давно разделила хулигана-гриффиндорца Блэка и сбежавшего Пожирателя Блэка. А эти письма медленно, но верно превращали этих Блэков в единого человека, чего Амелия очень не хотела. 

Учась на два года младше Сириуса и на Рэйвенкло, она всегда наблюдала за Мародёрами со стороны. Амелия восхищалась их дружбой и часто смеялась над их шутками. В отличие от своих однокурсниц, она не хотела, чтобы Джеймс Поттер перестал уделять внимание вредной Эванс, Ремус Люпин говорил комплименты, а великолепный Сириус Блэк позвал на свидание. Амелии просто нравилось видеть, как они устраивали праздник для всех вокруг. 

Наверное, поэтому один раз ей повезло. 

На последнем году обучения Мародеры периодически устраивали вечеринки в небольшом зале на восьмом этаже. Они приглашали туда всех желающих, поэтому как-то в мае Амелия поддалась уговорам своей однокурсницы Лиззи и пошла туда. 

Шутихи, сладости и сливочное пиво сильно расслабили Амелию, и она согласилась поиграть в фанты, чтобы, как сказала завистливо вздыхавшая Лиззи, «вытянуть джек-пот».

_«Быть партнёршей Сириуса Блэка на вечере танцев»._

Амелия несколько раз перечитывала бумажку в полной уверенности, что буквы сейчас волшебным образом исчезнут, и она должна будет танцевать с Пивзом, но уж точно не с Сириусом Блэком. 

Но фант оказался самым что ни на есть настоящим. Непринужденно улыбнувшись, Блэк произнёс: «Игра есть игра», — и протянул ей руку.

Амелия тогда с трудом воспринимала происходящее. Она никогда не считала себя красавицей и даже в самых заветных мечтах не могла представить себе такой вечер — чтобы Сириус Блэк расспрашивал её о чем-то, смешил и обнимал во время танцев. 

Голос разума напоминал, что уже завтра он об этом забудет, но Амелия все равно была счастлива: здорово хотя бы раз почувствовать себя принцессой из сказки. 

— А какие у тебя любимые цветы? — неожиданно поинтересовался Сириус уже в конце вечера. 

— Незабудки, — смущенно ответила Амелия.

— Потому что ты всегда всё помнишь?

— Просто они подходят под цвет глаз, — и было совсем нелегко не добавить в конце «твоих».

Через пару дней за завтраком Сириус весело подмигнул Амелии, когда сова кинула рядом с её тарелкой небольшой букет незабудок. Амелия потом бережно за ними ухаживала, а когда завяли — хранила в одной из книг. 

Разумеется, она не влюбилась, хотя ей и нравилось представлять, что когда-нибудь сова снова принесет незабудки от Сириуса. 

Но пришедшее за две недели до экзаменов письмо из дома изменило мечты Амелии навсегда. В её душе осталось лишь горячее желание, чтобы все виновные всегда получали по заслугам. 

А благодаря Руфусу, решившему похлопотать за сестру погибшего сослуживца, Амелия, еще толком не успев оплакать своих близких, стала работать в департаменте магического правопорядка.

Тогда-то она и встретила Сириуса Блэка еще раз. 

Они оказались в одном лифте в Министерстве: Сириус возбужденно тряс коробкой с печеньем и рассказывал всем, что сегодня стал крёстным отцом. Его лицо светилось неподдельной радостью, и Амелия вспомнила, каким счастливым был Эдгар, когда у него родилась дочь. 

Как она ни старалась сдержаться, из её глаз брызнули слёзы, вызвав недоумение всех присутствующих. 

— Что-то случилось, мисс? — участливо спросил Сириус, подошел ближе и наконец узнал её. — Вот так встреча, ты же… Незабудка!

Он не мог вспомнить её имя, но помнил любимые цветы. В другой ситуации Амелия бы, наверное, улыбнулась, но вместо этого расплакалась еще сильнее. 

На ближайшем этаже Сириус вытащил Амелию из лифта, а потом успокаивал больше часа. Принес откуда-то кофе, заставил съесть все печенье и внимательно слушал бессвязный рассказ про родителей, Эдгара и предательство его лучшего друга Розье.

— Милая Незабудка, твой брат был прекрасным человеком, — серьезно сказал Сириус, когда Амелия перестала плакать. — Это ужасно, но я не сомневаюсь, что справедливость восторжествует: иначе и быть не может.

— Чтобы это произошло, нельзя просто сидеть сложа руки.

— Ну так и ты, и я что-то делаем, разве нет? — улыбнулся ей Сириус. 

Через неделю после этой их встречи Амелия нашла на столе коробочку, где лежал небольшой медальон с засушенной незабудкой внутри. Клочок пергамента, на котором было нацарапано «На память», не оставлял ни капли сомнения в отправителе.

В восемнадцать лет не зазорно носить подарок бывшего аврора Сириуса Блэка, но когда руководитель департамента магического правопорядка не расстается с вещью, подаренной беглым Пожирателем смерти, могут возникнуть проблемы. И подозрения.

Амелия сделала большую чашку кофе и всё-таки развернула третью анонимку.

_«Уважаемая мадам Боунс!_

_Я понимаю, любому человеку сложно поверить в невиновность Сириуса Блэка. Даже друзья и знакомые не сомневались в приговоре._

_Но они не знали кое-чего, что я сейчас хочу рассказать вам. Питер Петтигрю был незарегистрированным анимагом. Он превращается в крысу, поэтому и смог тогда так легко подстроить взрыв и исчезнуть._

_Сириус Блэк и не подумал бы сбежать, если бы из фотографии в Ежедневном пророке не узнал, что Петтигрю жив и находится в Хогвартсе. Он был домашним животным в семье друга Гарри Поттера — Рона Уизли. Сириус Блэк хотел обеспечить безопасность своему крестнику, только и всего. _

_Но Петтигрю сбежал, а словам одного Гарри Поттера министр магии не придал значение. Если Аврорат начнёт искать Петтигрю, то непременно найдет. И это будет главным доказательством невиновности Блэка». _

Амелия перечитала письмо несколько раз. Факт был неожиданным, но вряд ли правдивым. Судя по статистике, волшебников, ставших анимагами раньше двадцати пяти лет, никогда не было. Конечно, Эдгар как-то рассказывал ей, что Петтигрю добывал самые неожиданные сведения во времена существования Ордена… Но это слишком. 

И даже если принимать все эти письма на веру, Амелия чувствовала, что в этом, самом неаккуратном из писем, автор пытался что-то скрыть. Только что? Амелия долго пыталась понять, что именно, но осенило её лишь вечером.

Если Петтигрю и правда жив и является анимагом, что мешает быть анимагом и Сириусу Блэку?.. 

* * *  
Амелии всегда нравился квиддич. Играть в него она так и не научилась, но была бессменным зрителем на играх многих команд. 

Обычно на матчах Амелии приходилось пользоваться отвлекающими чарами: Главе департамента желательно не иметь слабостей, а глаза и уши найдутся везде. Но на финал Чемпионата мира можно было сходить и официально: должна же она была проверить работу своих подчиненных.

Поднявшись в Верхнюю ложу, она услышала, как Корнелиус радостно представляет министру Обланску Гарри Поттера. Амелия поправила монокль и чуть прищурилась, чтобы рассмотреть мальчика. 

Скромный, смущенный и с несколько доверчивым взглядом. Сложно было представить, что именно он доставлял Корнелиусу неприятности в прошлом году. Но, возможно, автором писем как раз является Поттер. А доставлял их через сына Артура.

Заняв своё место в третьем ряду, Амелия решила, что стоит побеседовать с Гарри Поттером, но уже после матча. Сейчас она хотела расслабиться и посмотреть хорошую игру. 

С первых же минут Амелия поняла, что этот матч не забудет никогда. Ирландские охотники выкладывались на полную, виртуозно используя «голову ястреба», и открыли счёт уже на пятой минуте. Трибуны восхищенно ревели после каждого забитого квоффла, и Амелии было очень сложно не присоединиться к ним. 

Игра становилась всё жестче, Линч даже дважды чуть не разбился. И когда снитч оказался в руках Крама, все трибуны затаили дыхание. Невозможно было поверить в такой исход: болгары поймали снитч, но Ирландия победила. 

— Бог ты мой, кто мог такое ожидать?! — вопил Людо Бэгмен, заглушая аплодисменты. Амелия сама чувствовала ликование и чуть не подпрыгивала от радости. Её отец был болельщиком ирландской сборной по квиддичу, и она была рада, что его мечта сбылась и ирландцы наконец получили первое место.

Её, конечно, восхитила игра болгар, но когда в Верхней ложе Корнелиус вручал кубок сборной Ирландии, Амелия незаметно устроила маленький фейерверк над их головами. 

Праздник продолжился и возле палаток. Все с восторгом обсуждали матч и чокались сливочным пивом. Амелия искренне посочувствовала дежурившим работникам Министерства, которым точно придется разгонять всех до самого утра. 

Наконец она заметила семью Уизли и громко крикнула:

— Артур!

Тот обернулся и, протискиваясь между празднующими, обреченно осведомился:

— Нужен на дежурство, да, мадам Боунс?

— Нет-нет, — улыбнулась Амелия, — я просто хотела поговорить с Гарри Поттером наедине несколько минут. Потом обязательно провожу его до вашей палатки.

— Что-то произошло? — встревоженно спросил Артур.

— Не беспокойся: пока, кажется, мистер Поттер ничего не натворил. 

Поправив очки на переносице, Артур кивнул и вернулся к детям, что-то быстро сказав Поттеру. Он оказался толковым мальчиком и сразу подошел к Амелии.

— Рада познакомиться с вами, мистер Поттер. Не волнуйтесь, у меня будет к вам всего пара вопросов.

— Я и не волнуюсь, — буркнул он, пока они отошли вглубь леса подальше от шума праздника.

— Это чудесно. Знаете ли, департамент магического правопорядка старается заботиться о безопасности несовершеннолетних волшебников, а я слышала, в июне вы были околдованы…

— Я не был околдован, мадам Боунс, — твердым тоном сказал Поттер. — Сириус Блэк действительно невиновен, если вы хотели поговорить об этом.

Его взгляд чем-то напомнил Амелии саму себя в том же возрасте. Он горячо верил в невиновность Блэка и не чувствовал _ни капли сомнения_. 

— Да, вы очень стараетесь убедить меня, что это так, — склонив голову набок, произнесла Амелия.

— Что вы имеете ввиду?..

Где-то невдалеке хрустнула ветка, и Амелия вытащила палочку, готовясь спровадить любого незваного гостя. 

Большой черный пёс выбежал на свет и с радостным лаем стал крутиться вокруг Поттера. Чуть расслабившись, она спросила:

— Ваша собака?..

— Э… да… точнее, нет, — смущенно ответил Поттер, поглаживая пса за ухом. — Он просто похож на пса соседей моей тети, но, разумеется, это не он. Конечно же нет.

Пёс повилял хвостом, а потом посмотрел на Амелию умным, _почти человеческим,_ взглядом. Она не успела ничего сделать, как он снова залаял и убежал куда-то вглубь леса. Это было очень странно.

— Вы что-то еще хотите спросить у меня, мадам Боунс? — нарушил молчание Поттер.

— Письма — ваших рук дело? 

— Какие письма? — с удивлением спросил он. Амелия разочарованно вздохнула: мальчик был совершенно искренен. 

— Раз так, могу вас обрадовать: вы не единственный, кто жаждет обратить моё внимание на судьбу мистера Блэка. Хорошего вечера, мистер Поттер.

Поттер что-то еще тихо пробормотал и направился в сторону палаток. Амелия задумчиво посмотрела вглубь леса и уже собиралась вернуться и проверить, как справляются её подчиненные, но снова услышала хруст.

Пёс осторожно, будто боялся, что на него сейчас нападут, подошел к Амелии и уткнулся носом ей в руку. 

— И кто же ты такой, красавец? — произнесла она, поглаживая его морду. Пёс тихо вякнул и положил в её ладонь маленькие синие цветочки. 

Когда замешательство прошло, Амелия выругалась и отточенными движениями установила заглушающие и отвлекающие чары. 

Пёс с интересом наблюдал за ней, но в его глазах светилась откровенная насмешка. 

— Ты совсем уже с головой не дружишь, да?

Через мгновение на месте пса стоял Сириус Блэк. Его довольная улыбка буквально выбивала Амелию из колеи. 

— А ты совсем не изменилась, Незабудка.

— Предпочитаю, «мадам Боунс».

— Ну да, — хмыкнул Блэк.

— Лучше объясни, чем ты думал, явившись в место, полное опытных авроров.

— Ну не такие уж они опытные, раз я смог так легко пройти через ваши барьеры. Показать прорехи в защите?

— Блэк, мне достаточно сейчас произнести одно заклинание…

— Но ты же этого не сделаешь? — с затаенной надеждой спросил Блэк. — Правда, Незабудка?

Голос разума упорно вопил, что хитроумный Пожиратель умело воспользовался её юношеской слабостью, что надо срочно его оглушить и вызвать Руфуса, но Амелия не сделала ничего из этого. Со вздохом сев на завалившееся дерево, она сказала:

— Выкладывай.

— Это слишком долгая история…

— Пока что меня интересует только, зачем ты явился на матч. 

— Был уверен, что Ирландия победит, а посмотреть на их триумф очень хотелось, — улыбнулся Блэк. — Я, знаешь ли, давний любитель квиддича. И не мог не воспользоваться случаем увидеть крестника.

— А потом увидел, как твоего крестника сурово допрашивают, и не мог не вмешаться?

— Вроде того. 

— Анонимки твоих рук дело? — со вздохом спросила Амелия. 

— Мне немного помогла, а заодно и вдохновила любимая племянница. Она чем-то на тебя похожа: не может пройти мимо несправедливости.

— Племянница? — уточнила Амелия, перебирая в голове всех своих сотрудников.

— Нет уж, Незабудка, лишних подробностей не жди, — рассмеялся Блэк, — не хочу, чтобы ей влетело. 

Амелия посмотрела в его глаза и поняла, что и правда не верит. Человек, рисковавший своей свободой, чтобы просто повидать крестника, не мог убить своих друзей. Он жил не для себя, а для других. И сам себя наказал за излишнюю веру. 

— И что ты собираешься делать? Бороться за справедливость?

— Мы с тобой теперь оба знаем, что в этом мире её нет, — грустно усмехнулся Сириус. — Только если…

— Мы сами не станем правосудием, — договорила за него Амелия. Она думала точно так же. С Блэком их роднили не только любовь к квиддичу и незабудки. 

— Но об этом лучше подумать завтра. А пока, — Сириус, как и полжизни назад, протянул ей руку. — Может, отметим победу любимых ирландцев?


End file.
